Chocolate Memories
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: "Kau tahu, Sakura? Ibu rindu sekali denganmu yang masih kecil dan lucu. Tapi mengingat kau dulu yang begitu nakal membuat ibu merasa kau bukan anak ibu." /"Kenapa aku duduk disitu, ibu? Dan ayah yang di belakangku terlihat sangat marah." / Ingatan masa lalu Haruno Mebuki tentang anak perempuannya.


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Main Chara** **:** **Mama Mebuki H. & Sakura H.**

 **Genre** **: Humor, Family** **.**

 **Rate** **: T**

 **Warning** **:** **Typo(s), AU, OOC** **, Dll.**

 **Summary :** "Kau tahu, Sakura? Ibu rindu sekali denganmu yang masih kecil dan lucu. Tapi mengingat kau dulu yang begitu nakal membuat ibu merasa kau bukan anak ibu." /"Kenapa aku duduk disitu, ibu? Dan ayah yang di belakangku terlihat sangat marah." / _Ingatan masa lalu Haruno Mebuki tentang anak perempuannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chocolate Memories** **© Haruko Akemi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sibuk melakukan _hibernasi_ di kamar karena hari ini hari minggu dan sudah merasa bosan karena ternyata hari sudah sore, beranjak dari kasur kekuasaanku menuju kamar mandi. Tidak lupa membawa handuk dan baju ganti. Membersihkan tubuhku yang masih wangi karena hari minggu hanya diisi dengan membantu ibuku memasak dan mencuci seragam sekolahku hanya itu.

Selesai dengan pakaian santaiku lalu aku melangkah keruang tamu dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir coklat panas dan sekaleng biskuit coklat untukku. Menghampiri ibuku yang sedang duduk bersantai diruang tamu. Lihat saja wajah seriusnya saat menonton drama india yang akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa begitu sering ada di tv membuat ayahku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghapus _channel_ yang berisi drama tersebut.

Sering kali aku bedebat dengan ayahku karena aku yang membela ibu mempertahankan hubungan _Chansu dan Hazel_ juga _Asoka dan Pangeran Maha Putra._ Entah kenapa terdengar seperti pasangan sejenis? Tapi lupakan saja, oke?

" _Lihat ibumu itu, Sakura. Ayah benci sekali dengan tontonan ibumu yang setiap malam tidak pernah tamat entah sampai kapan."_

" _Sudahlah ayah, biarkan saja. Toh ibu tidak setiap hari menonton tv. Ibu juga masih tetap mengerjakan kewajibannya dengan bertanggung jawab."_

" _Memang apa untungnya menonton acara tidak jelas seperti itu?"_

" _Itu hiburan untuk ibu saat ibu pulang kerja. Lagipula ibu tidak pernah mengganggu ayah saat menonton acara tv yang ayah suka, kan? Jadi, masalah selesai."_

Hanya diisi dengan empat percakapan itu setiap tiga hari sekali untuk berdebat dengan ayah- dan aku yang tetap membela hak _hiburan malam_ ibu. Setelah aku menimpali untuk yang kedua kali ayahku akan diam saja dan kembali sibuk dengan urusannya. Dan ibuku jadi begitu baik padaku setiap hari, tentu saja.

.

.

.

"Ibu, ceritakan bagaimana aku saat masih kecil?" ucapku sambil menyeruput coklat panas dan menggigit biskuit yang kubawa tadi. Entah kenapa rasanya saat ini aku penasaran sekali. Sakura kecil, anak perempuan dari Tuan Kizashi dan Nyonya Mebuki. Yang jika diukur mengkin tingginya tidak lebih tinggi dari pinggangku. Tentu saja! Bayi apa yang baru lahir bisa setinggi itu. Memang bayi T-Rex?

Ibuku menatapku dan tertawa. Mengangkat coklat panas yang kubawa dan ikut menyeruputnya lalu berkata, "Kau tahu, Sakura? Ibu rindu sekali denganmu yang masih kecil dan lucu. Tapi mengingat kau dulu yang begitu nakal membuat ibu merasa kau bukan anak ibu."

Tega sekali ibu berkata seperti itu. Kemudian aku tertawa dengan alis berkedut karena kesal. "Ayolah , ibu. Ceritakan saja." Ucapku sambil mengangkat kaleng biskuit kepelukanku dan tetap mengunyah biskuitnya. Pikiranku mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

 _Aku ingat dulu saat aku umur tiga atau empat tahun berkelahi dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang merupakan tetanggaku hanya karena memperebutkan robot mainan miliknya. Hingga aku yang di marahi kakeknya. Aku mengadu pada ibuku dan ibuku hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kalau sudah tahu dia seperti itu, jangan dekati dia. Biarkan saja. Sakura-chan tidak bersalah, kan? Tinggalkan saja, tak apa. Main dengan yang lain."_

 _Kemudian aku yang masuk TK diumur lima tahun sedang sakit karena flu dan diluar sedang hujan, aku melihat ada seekor siput berjalan ditembok rumahku. Aku bergegas mengenakan jaket kuningku yang sekarang saat kulihat ternyata sudah sangat kecil. Mengambil payung di dalam lemari dan keluar rumah menghampiri siput yang kulihat tadi._

 _Ibuku tidak ada dirumah, sedang ke apotek membeli obat untukku. Hingga saat ibuku pulang tidak melihatku berada dirumah, ibuku berteriak dari dalam rumah mencariku karena khawatir aku pingsan atau apa. Ibuku melihatku sedang bermain dibawah hujan deras, dengan seekor siput yang aku pikir baru berjalan sekitar sepuluh senti sejak tadi dan kembali berteriak, "Ya ampun, Sakura! Kau itu sedang sakit. Ayo masuk." Aku diam saja dan menurut tetapi mataku tetap menatap siput yang sepertinya tidak kunjung sampai dengan tujuannya. Kasihan sekali, pikirku._

.

.

Ibuku bangkit lalu membuka sebuah laci dekat tv dan mengeluarkan dua buah album foto. Aku ingat itu foto saat aku masih kecil. Karena anak ibuku hanya aku, sudah seringkali aku meminta untuk diberikan adik tapi ibuku menimpali dengan kata yang sangat keterlaluan, _"Kau ingin adik? Buat saja sendiri."_ Aku melongo dengan jawaban ibu yang tidak pernah kusangka.

Mungkin ini saatnya aku untuk mencari pasangan hidup demi mencapai keinginanku memiliki seorang adik. Tapi demi kodok bertotol hijau milik Naruto, aku baru tujuh belas tahun!

"Ini kau lihat? Sejak kecil kau sudah berfoto _erotis_ seperti ini. _Sexy_ sekali ' _kan_ anak ibu?" aku mengangguk mantap.

"Ini terlalu _vulgar,_ ibu. Aku yang masih bayi tidak boleh dibiarkan _terbuka_ seperti itu." Sahutku santai.

"Ini, kau ingat siapa yang menangis ini?" terlihat dua orang anak kecil berbeda _gender._ Satu perempuan berambut _pink_ dan satu laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang menangis. Melihatnya membuatku tertawa sambil manggut-manggut.

"Itu Naruto. Kau selalu membuatnya menangis. Setiap hari, Sakura. Kau sering sekali membuat semua anak di komplek ini menangis. Kau itu dulu benar-benar nakal. Ibumu mungkin mengidam yang aneh-aneh dulu. _Petasan banting_ , mungkin?"

Aku meletakkan kaleng biskuit yang tersisa setengah penuh dan menghabiskan coklatku panasku dengan cepat. "Apa-apaan itu? Ibuku kan ibu! Mana aku tahu ibu mengidam apa. Aku kan hanya berleha-leha didalam perut ibu. Aku ikut mengkonsumsi apa yang ibu makan. Dan kenapa Naruto menangis sambil terduduk? Apa tidak ada orang dewasa yang membantunya berdiri dan kenapa malah memotretnya seperti ini?"

Ibuku memasang wajah tidak enak hati, mengingat bibi Kushina- ibu Naruto adalah temannya sejak masih muda dulu. "Saat itu kau baru selesai mandi dan keluar rumah untuk main. Naruto sedang bermain dirumah Kiba. Tapi tiba-tiba kau mendekati Naruto lalu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh seperti itu. Bagaimana bibi Kushina tidak kesal padamu? Ia mengomel pada ibu. Dia bilang, _'Mebuki, tolong itu anakmu diikat di tiang sebelah sana. Setiap hari anakku selalu menangis. Sakura itu perempuan tapi kenapa berandal sekali?'_ ibu hanya bisa mengangguk sambil meminta maaf. Selalu seperti itu. Setiap hari."

Aku melongo, tidak disangka saat aku kecil aku bisa setangguh dan sehebat itu. Aku bisa jadi pemimpin _Serigala_ _Pertama_ di komplek saat itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan, ayah? Apa yang ayah katakan?"

"Ayahmu sedang bekerja saat itu. Ibu tidak cerita karena ayahmu pasti sudah tahu anak siapa lagi yang kau buat menangis. Dan lihat foto ini," Ibuku menyodorkan sebuah foto aku yang sedang duduk di sebuah piring berisi nasi sambil menggenggam sebuah robot _kura-kura ninja_ berwarna hijau. Aku tidak ingat pernah kurang ajar seperti itu.

"Kenapa aku duduk disitu, ibu? Dan ayah yang di belakangku terlihat sangat marah."

Ibuku menjewer telingaku membuatku mengaduh, "Itu karena kau, Sakura. Saat itu ayahmu sedang ingin makan disini karena terlalu malas ke meja makan. Jadi, sambil duduk _lesehan_. Dan waktu ibu meletakkan lauk dan nasi untuk ayahmu kau sedang menonton tv. Entah apa maksudmu, kau menjauhi tv dengan kedua pantatmu itu, tanpa melihat di belakangmu ada nasi untuk ayahmu. Dan akhirnya kau duduk disana."

"Bagaimana bisa? Dan jelas saja ayah marah sekali. Ini siapa yang mengambil gambar? Kenapa pas sekali?"

"Hanya kau dan Tuhan yang tahu. Ada saja kelakuanmu yang membuat ibu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencubitmu. Ayahmu saat itu hanya berteriak kesal karena ia lelah setelah pulang kerja dan anak perempuannya malah membuat masalah tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Yang memotretmu itu Paman Sasori. Dia hebat sekali memotret momen saat kau sedang bertingkah."

Aku tertawa keras, aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak pernah sekalipun bermain boneka. Hanya robot _kura-kura ninja_ dan _ranger pink_ yang menjadi mainanku. Entahlah, tapi sampai sekarang pun aku tidak ingin bermain _barbie_. Mereka menakutkan.

Aku membuka lembar foto selanjutnya, disana terlihat aku yang sedang jatuh menyusruk dengan mainan _kuda-kudaan –mainan dari rotan yang bergoyang kedepan dan kebelakang seperti jungkat-jungkit –_ yang patah. Tapi sepertinya aku ingat itu kenapa.

"Saat melihat ini kau tahu? Anak-anak yang pernah kau buat menangis terpingkal-pingkal menertawaimu yang jatuh seperti itu." Ibuku mengusap foto tersebut terlihat kasihan. "Tapi kau tidak menangis. Yaampun ibu bahkan sampai heran, kau pulang kerumah dengan luka lecet di wajah tapi kau tidak menangis seperti anak perempuan yang lain."

 _Aku memang tidak cengeng, untuk apa menangis kalau masih bisa kutahan?_ Pikirku sok kuat. "Lagi pula ibu, yang kuingat sepertinya itu salahku karena memainkannya terlalu bersemangat hingga hancur seperti itu. Dan aku lupa itu milik siapa?"

"Itu milik, Naruto. Ayahmu bahkan sampai bertanya pada bibi Kushina tentang kelakuanmu." Kalau sampai ayahku turun tangan berarti aku memang sudah kelewatan.

"Apa yang ayah tanyakan?" Jujur saja aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto. Aku merasa jahat sekali.

"Ayahmu bertanya, ' _Kushina─san, sebenarnya Sakura harus saya beri makan apa? Dia nakal sekali.'_ ibu tertawa mendengar ayahmu yang begitu khawatir karena anaknya yang bertingkah seperti laki-laki."

Aku merasa malu, ayahku tega sekali. Ibuku melihat lembar foto selanjutnya. "Padahal kau yang sudah besar seperti saat ini berubah jadi gadis yang penurut dan rajin membantu ibu. Kau jadi anak yang baik. Ibu senang. Dan ibu percaya saat kau kecil kau akan berubah. Kau itu sudah cantik sejak kecil dan saat ini terlihat manis."

Aku menatap meja kecil didepanku yang berisi nampan dengan dua gelas yang sudah kosong. Juga tv yang masih menyala tapi tidak ditonton ibu. Boleh aku berteriak karena senang sekarang? Aku seperti sedang digoda oleh Naruto. Dia selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku. Naruto, bocah berkepala kuning anak dari Bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato yang dulu sering sekali kubuat menangis _–aku mengingat bagian sering membuatnya menangis._ Yang saat ini sudah tumbuh layaknya laki-laki lain dan membuat wanita terpesona _–tidak untukku yang sering mengejeknya, mungkin._

Aku memeluk ibuku dan ibuku mengusap kepalaku sayang. Aku senang sekali. Aku berdoa semoga kedua orang tuaku selalu sehat dan bahagia. Ibuku dan ayahku benar-benar hadiah untukku. Mengingat masa kecil yang kulupakan. Masa kecil yang penuh dengan kebrutalanku sebagai seorang bocah perempuan. Dan kedua orangtuaku dengan sayang membantuku sampai saat ini.

Semoga hingga mereka tua nanti dan mereka bangga dengan anak perempuan mereka yang _serampangan._

Dan sepertinya aku harus lebih sering bersikap baik pada Naruto mulai sekarang.

 _Ah, sedang apa ya anak itu?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **~FIN~**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Bikin fict ini rasanya sesuatu sekali. Penuh dengan flashback, eaa~_

 _Rasanya kangen temen kecilku yang sudah tumbuh besar dan sudah banyak mengenal lawan jenis dengan baik. Ha ha ha *dia itu jomblo~_

 _Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa.._

 _Ketjup manis,_

 _ **Haruko Akemi**_


End file.
